shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Engine D. Drake
Introduction Drake is the captain of The Dragon Keeper Pirates and is the user of the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Bahamut, he also a well known relic hunter that collects rare and exotic items. History Drake was born and rise in nautilus a big island located in the west blue. his father was former Marine Admiral back when gold roger was still around but now retire working as a fishermen. his mother is a well know Doctor on the island and teaches medical science at the university. drake also has two sisters both of them training to become Marines, growing up drake always seen as a weird one among the other kids, always causing some manner of mischief and always talking about how cool pirates are. to him being pirate is like being the ultimate adventure traveling to exotic lands, solving mysteries, fighting powerful people and best of all finding treasure. needless to say that drake's family was super against pirates but drake pay no mind to them. one day drake made a declaration that he would become a extraordinary pirate, form a powerful crew and become the world greatest adventurer. sadly when people heard this they would laugh and mock him for having such a stupid dream but it never stop drake to make his dream come true. Soon drake later meet Regis a former pirate/captain of the legendary pirate crew the regalia pirates and Drake's idol. He eventually convicted Regis to train him and teach him all of his secrets. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities thanks to the training he had and his devil fruit powers, drake possesses immense physical prowess, being capable of lifting up large boulders, breaking stone, shattering steel with his bare hands, lifting and dragging a massive ball of solid gold attached to his arm, pushing apart large buildings and shoulder flipping a huge man. Tactical and Informational Wit Although he is one of the physical powerhouses of the crew, drake is also arguably a skilled master tactician of the highest caliber. Weapon Mastery thanks to the training he had and his devil fruit powers, drake possesses immense prowess to wield a wide verity of weapons that can rival even the most experience weapon users. thought his prefer weapons are sword, hammers, gauntlets, and staffs Devil Fruit Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Bahamut Drake ate the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Bahamut, an immensely powerful Mythical zoan type devil fruit that allows him to transform into a the legendary dragon king Bahamut. While his devil fruit is classified as a zoan, due to the additional abilities granted from being bahamut, it also grants the user the ability to use “dragon force” which is an esoteric energy that only dragons can use and the ability to create golem-like dragons from the environment around the user. CLASS SYSTEM & ELEMENTAL SYSTEM Drake has developed special modes using an aspect of his fruit. Class System *'Knight Style': *'Magician Style ': *'Ninja Style': *'Ranger Style': *'Guardian style:' *'Fighter Style:' Elemental System *'Fire Style:' *'Ice Style :' *'Earth Style:' *'Wind Style:' *'Lighting Style:' *'Gas Style:' Haki Thanks to his 3 years of training drake not only learn how to use Haki but also learned how to combine with his dragon force to create a whole new and unique haki he likes to call: Draco Haki. Observation heightens all their senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and touch far more than they normally could in both distance and clarity as well as highlight points of interest in the environment, which can be used to detect any usable/useful objects in their surroundings and identify any/every target, both ally and enemy. Armament by combining haki and dragon force drake can form armor around their body or shape it from force for protection and physical boost. Conqueror’s Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Pirate Captain Category:Male Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Fighter Category:Adventurer Category:Weapon Specialist